Gleefully HalfBlood
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Crossover with Percy Jackson. What happens when Kurt finds out hes a Demigod and is sent to camp half-blood? Well romance, sibling rivalry, and a bunch of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Gleefully Half-Blood

Be nice! This is our first PJXGlee fic! so yea...check out out other glee Fics! We'll try to update this story once a week!

Kurt was walking through the streets of Long Island New York, his best friend, Grover, at his side.

"And that's why I love Lady Gaga so much." Kurt concluded his conversation, taking a sip from his coffee.

"I see..." Grover said.

"Okay, spill it, what's going on, you've only been half-listening to me the entire time we've walked home from school." Kurt said, stopping in his tracks an looking at his friend.

"It's nothing Kurt," Grover responded, sighing as his friend gave him his bitch face.

"Uh-hu, and I'm the son of Aphrodite, so spill." Kurt said.

Grover chuckled, 'your the son of some god.'he thought, Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"What's do funny?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, just, come on, let's get going, your dad said he was gonna pick up Mexican food and invited me over." he said as they made their way to Kurt's house.

-break-

Climbing up the steps of his house, Kurt instantly knew something was wrong. Grover looked at him, just as Kurt reached for the door, Grover grabbed his hand.

"Don't, come with me." he said, pulling Kurt away.

"What are you doing?" Kurt demanded.

"Just, shh, okay, it's not safe, I need to get you to camp." he said.

"What are you talking about? Camp? Oh, hell to the no! No camp, you now I hate anything to do with camps. Let go of me." he said, struggling against Grover's grip.

"Listen Kurt, you go in there and you'll be killed, got that?" Grover looked at him sternly.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, "and what about my dad?" hd said.

"Just don't worry, okay, he'll know that something is up and he'll go somewhere safe, now come on!" Grover said, pulling him down the streets.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, trying to keep up with him, which was insanely hard considering he was waring designer skinny jeans.

"Just trust me!" he shouted. They kept running and Kurt was starting to pant hard.

"Slow down, I can't run in these jeans!" he complained after they had run about a mile. They were in the middle if the woods now.

"Calm down, where almost there." Grover said as he began to walk forward. Kurt walked beside him.

"Okay, explain to me, what in the name of Gaga is going on?" Kurt demanded, once again putting on his bitch face.

Grover signed, "Listen, you know how in Greek mythology the gods would come down to earth an they'd have kids with mortals?" he asked.

"Really? Your asking me about Greek mythology in the middle of the woods!" Kurt billowed, "You could of quizzed me at school!" he complained.

"Kurt, be quiet!" Grover hissed as they heard a tree branch break. "Don't move, stay as quiet as possible." Grover whispered.

"This coming from the guy who is talking." Kurt whispered back.

"Shh!" Grover insisted, but then they heard another tree branch break and a huge ugly creature appeared in the moonlight. "Shit, Run!" Grover said, pushing Kurt in front of him as the monster ran after them roaring.

There was a path up ahead and they ran down that, Kurt could see a sigh up ahead.

"Get past that gate!" Grover shouted.

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy but then he tripped over something.

He fell on his face, ruining his perfectly gelled hair and clothes. He scrambled to his knees an he saw what he tripped over, it looked like a sword of some type.

"KURT RUN!" Grover shouted, running up next to him. Kurt was already mad, this was his favorite outfit, and now it was filthy!

He did the first thing that came to mind, he picked up the sword. It reminded him of the practices he would do with his Sai's at home. He looked up just as he saw the monster. From the head down look like a man but his head was that of a bull. It charged at him, and he felt his ADHD kick into gear and he instantly rolled away, a female voice spoke in his head.

'stab it with the sword Kurt.' she said, Kurt didnt know if it was him going crazy or something else, but as soon as the monster was within reach he plunged the knife into it and it exploded in a shower of gold dust, the sword broke upon impact.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Grover said. Kurt looked at him an dropped the remaining part of his sword.

"What was that!" he asked.

"No time to explain, come on!" Grover said, pulling Kurt toward the gate which read 'Camp Half Blood.'

Together they walked through the gate and Grover shouted, "Chiron!"

So what do you think so far? We really hole you like it! So please review, and Chris Colfer has Sai's that's where the inspiration came from since we read that he wanted to use them in an episode. So yea review!

**Challenges:**

**1) what godly parent do you think Kurt has?**

**2) what should happen next?**

**3) what cabin should Blaine be in?**

**4) what other glee members should we include besides the new directions? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you much for your reviews! Here is the official cabin list**

**Zeus: Jason, Thalia(when she visits)**

**Posioden: Percy, Tyson( when he visits)**

**Hades: Nico**

**Athena: Annabeth, Artie, Malcolm, Jeff, Thad, Sam, Mercedes, Mike, (Artemis, Aphrodite, Hera, Apollo: these are OC's we will explain in AN)**

**Aphrodite: Quinn, Drew, Piper, Santana, Kurt, Lacy, Mitchell**

**Apollo: Tina, Blaine, Will Solace, Austin, Kayla, Jesse, Rachel**

**Ares: Puck, Karofsky, Azimoi, Clarissa, Sherman, Mark, Nick**

**Hermes: Mike, Conner and Travis, Chris Rodriguez, Wes, David, Finn**

**Hephaestus: Zizes, Leo, Jake, Nyssa, Shane, Harley, Christopher,**

**Demeter: Brittany, Katie, Miranda**

**Dionysus: Pollux, Trent(just because we couldn't think of where to put him and besides, Pollux needs a bunk mate)**

**Were not gonna have the minor gods' kids show up a lot in this series. And since it AU, Percy never got swapped with Jason. Jason and Gleeson brought Piper and Leo to camp and this takes place sometime after the last Olympian. We also doing this so as not to give away too many spoilers. Anyways! Thanks again, we used the known names of the Warblers and put them into their cabins based on what we know about them... So hope you enjoy!**

"What in the name of Gaga was that?" Kurt demanded as Grover dragged him into the camp. Chiron appeared and Kurt looked beweiddled at the half-man half-horse.

"It was a Minotaur, stupid creatures if you asked me." Grover responded, Chiron spoke.

"Ah, I see we have another one, we had two other ones come in earlier today with Gleeson and Jason, now come on, dinner is just about to start."

And with that Chiron galloped away.

"Who was that!" Kurt asked wide eyed.

"That was Chiron, he's a centaur, and the director of camp activities here." Grover said, as he and Kurt began walking toward the table.

"And where exactly is 'here'?" said Kurt, trying very hard not to step in the mud, he did NOT want to get his brand new Alexander McQueen sneakers messier than they already were.

"Camp Half-Blood." Grover said casually.

"Half what?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Half-Blood. Meaning half god, half mortal." Grover said.

"God? You know I don't believe in a god or the gods." Kurt said, side stepping something that mysteriously looked like blood. Just as he said that thunder hollowed above him and lighting lit up the sky, a voice said in his head.

'Don't go around saying that son, you made Zeus pretty angry just now.' while at the same time Grover shouted at the sky.

"Calm down Zeus! He doesn't even know who is godly parent is!" lighting struck dangerously close to Grover's hooves. He jumped back, he looked at Kurt, "Apologize to Zeus before he electrocutes me!" he shouted just as another bolt of lighting hit dangerously close to the two.

Kurt looked up, "Sorry Zeus, now if you would ever be so kind as to not shoot lighting and my friend and I, we'd greatly much appreciate it." he said with that innocent look in his eyes, their was a roll of thunder and it stopped.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Grover said, brushing himself off, "Now come on, we need to get to the pavilion." he said as they made their way to the mess hall. The tablecloth on the tables was white and fringed with purple. At the center of the Pavilion sat a bonfire who's flames were really high and had a pinkish tint to them.

Once they made themselves known, all heads turned towards Kurt. The girls looked at him and then immediately started whispering and giggling to eachother.

Chiron spoke, "Now, we have a new camper here today, hopefully he will be claimed today." Chiron said, he looked at Kurt, "I'm sorry my boy, I didn't seem to catch you name." he said.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt spoke loud and clear, his head high.

"Oh, then Kurt, you can sit with the other two arrivals." Chiron said, indicating the table where two people sat, a boy and a girl.

The girl had chocolate brown hair and was wearing a ski jacket, blue jeans and sneakers and was chatting with the boy next to her, who looked Hispanic, he had curly black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a black t shirt with jeans and sneakers. The girl had stopped talking and the boy pulled something out of his pocket and began to fiddle with it.

Kurt made his way over to the table as the girls were watching his every step.

Kurt sat down across from them, it was also at that time that Kurt realized he still had his messenger bag wrapped around him. He gingerly took it off and placed it next to him. He smiled at the two people across from him.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." he said.

The girl replied, "I'm Piper McLean." she said, Kurt nodded, thinking he knew the name McLean from somewhere...

"I'm Leo Valdez." the boy said.

Just then dinner was brought out. When the food was distributed table by table went up to the bonfire and scraped a portion of their meal into the fire.

"Why are they doing that?" Kurt asked to Grover who had sat down next to him.

"Offering to the Gods, you go up and give a portion of the best meat or whatever you have on your plate and scrape it into the fire. It's said the Gods enjoy the smell of burnt food." Grover said, motioning the three kids to get up and stand in the line. Kurt was last person in line.

When Piper went up to the fire to scrap her food into the fire she was surrounded by a light and a dove was shown above her head. Chiron spoke,

"The mark of Aphrodite." he said, this caused two boys to break out laughing, one being Leo the other a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Wow Pipes, who would of thought? A major tomboy is the daughter of the Goddess of love and beauty." Leo said, Piper shot him a venomous glare. Then she was surrounded by a white light and Piper's hair had turned thick, long, and lush, braided with gold ribbons so it fell across one shoulder. She wore a beautiful white sleeveless gown that went down to her ankles and a low V-neck, perfect makeup, delicate gold armbands on her biceps, a necklace of amber, coral, and gold flowers on her chest.

"Wow Pipes, your a knockout." breathed the blonde boy.

"Oh shut up." the girl snapped at him.

Kurt spoke, "It's very good taste, the gold in the ribbons accents your skin tone as well as your hair, plus that dress is just stunning."

Piper as well as the rest of the camp looked towards him, he responded innocently.

"What? I like fashion." he mumbled.

Piper walked towards the Aphrodite table not really knowing what to do.

Leo walked up and when he scraped his food in the fire when a giant hammer shown above his head.

Chiron spoke, "The sign of Hephaestus."

Leo mumbled, "Makes sense." he said, going to sit at the table that Grover pointed out.

Kurt's hands became clammy, what if he wasn't claimed today? He took a deep breath and scraped his best piece of meat into the fire when he too was surrounded by a golden light.

A dove appeared above his head.

"Another Aphrodite." Chiron spoke, all eyes turned towards Kurt studying him intently. He was bathed in a bright light and he was cleaned up, his Marc Jacobs outfit returning to their former glory. His hair was regelled to it's former perfect style and his porcelain skin clean of all the traces of mud and dirt that he had obtained when fighting the Minotaur.

"Thank you Aphrodite!" Kurt squealed when he looked down on himself. "Dirt is so hard to get out of this fabric." he continued, while the rest of the camp started at him.

Kurt looked at all the campers, some girls looked scarred as well as some boys, except for one, who he couldn't help notice.

He had curly black hair and a face of an angel, he didn't know who this boy was, but Kurt wanted to find out. And he would find out.

Kurt spoke, "Why is everyone looking at me? Does Aphrodite not normally have boys?"

A girl with long brown hair and a big nose spoke, "Are you gay?" she said, an Asian girl next to her slapped her arm.

"Yes." Kurt said, he didn't have any problems, he lived in New York, he was accepted here. "Why?" he asked.

The same girl responded, "Because, since Aphrodite rarely has boys they are all considered gay since they supposed to be beautiful and most of the hottest guys end up being gay, like Chris Colfer, who if I might add, looks extremely like you, Neil Patrick Harris, Jesse Ferguson, Ellen DeGeneres, Elton John, Jane Lynch, and Adam Lambert." the girl spoke, Kurt made a made mental note to never ask her questions, fearing he would die just by listening to her talk.

Kurt sighed, walking over to where Piper sat.

Piper spoke, "So I guess were brother and sister now huh?"

Kurt spoke, "Appears so."

**Hope you enjoyed reading! The OC's are us, we are in our other Glee fic, but our sisters name is Athena and well, were the daughters of Athena so that wouldn't fly, so we used our middle names. Our mom studies mythology and we born in Athens, but in this fic our dad studies mythology...just something we wanted to add, they wont have a major affect but they will become friends with Kurt and Piper. Please review! And we know all of Athena's kids have Blonde hair...let's just say there can be exceptions lol, so please review! **


End file.
